


fifteen ways to grow up

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Hook (1991), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinda sorta based on fifteen ways to stay alive, by Daphne Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifteen ways to grow up

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. or Hook.

* * *

1\. Forget about Neverland. Forget what it’s like to love green things. Forget what it means to fly. Forget about magic and pirates and fairies. Forget. Forget.

2\. Tell Wendy’s daughter you love her and that you gave her your only kiss.

3\. Go to school. Get boring grades, all racked up in rows and columns. Pretend they aren’t boring.

4\. Order a plane ticket to Phoenix, Arizona. Phoenix, Arizona is not like any of the places you’re forgetting, and plane rides are nothing like what you remember.

5\. Marry Wendy’s daughter before you leave, so that you do not forget her name is Moira. Write steamed and stamped love letters to her once a week.

6\. Lose yourself in the study of business and regulations.

7\. Do not get almost mugged by a girl with blonde hair and a flowered dress. Do not fall in love with the way she patches you up, or her yellow (stolen) car, or the way that she smiles. Do not leave college and all your plans and pressed suits for a roadtrip going nowhere.

8\. Do not remember what it is to laugh.

9\. Regain your life. Change the plan. Settle down in Oklahoma, Iowa, Tallahassee. The girl is as essential to you as breathing. You dare not let go, so you’ll just have to include her in your new adulthood.

10\. Don’t think about the way the sparkle will slowly dim out of her eyes. Don’t think about how the wrinkles will grow. Don’t think about old age and death. Especially, don’t think about how she feels like magic and green growing things.

11\. Don’t leave your cellphone in the car and let her pick up a call from Moira.

12\. Pretend that the girl was a hitch-hiker you picked up on the road. Let her leave. Pretend that letting her leave isn’t like letting a black hole open up in your heart, from your tendons down to your spleen, but that you’re also secretly relieved because now you don’t have to – you don’t know what.

13\. Don’t tell Moira.

14\. Do tell your daughter that Emma is a good name for her first doll.

15\. Cry when you meet Henry, because you’re not ashamed of tears anymore, and a girl you once loved is older than you ever managed to be.


End file.
